halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sandbox
ATTENION some one recently deleted this page, i tried to put it back as best i can can you guys please finish it. -God2845 No one deleted it. It was fine. I undid what you added to it. General Heed 00:17, 5 March 2009 (UTC) sandtrap+foundry = sandbox i would like to add that this map MAY be s mix of sandtrap and foundry, and may be a large desert area with large addatives. NO YOU DON'T!! GroverA 125 10:47, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Deletion *Don't delete this page, this is a real level, as seen in the new achievements you can collect a skull on this level. --Grubish360 Message Me • 20:09, 23 September 2008 (UTC) *The source stated that the level may be a sandbox of some kind. Thus, it may not be the name of the level. So, this is unofficial... Little_Missy - 20:16, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Random Quote Can anyone tell me where on Earth that quote came from??? Was it made up or official. There should be sources! YUKOB Possible Elaphant You think this map might also get a Elephant?Sith Venator 22:15, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Consept Art this was not confirmed to be sandbox, this pic could just very well be sandtrap at night. Yes it is: http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=16887 Q. When are you going to show us Sandbox? You expect us to buy the Mythic Map Pack without getting a good look at the goods first? A. Before March 3rd Q. Aw, come on. Can we at least get Luke to give us an interpretive illustration? A. Bam. What is it? We really can't say. Not because we're on gag order, but because there simply are no words. (Picture goes here) And its spelt concept. FishType1 22:36, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :And it's spelt "spelled". And why don't you correct it? [[User:JEA13|'Μητσάρας']] [[User talk:JEA13|'κι όποιος']] 22:43, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Dammit not again! Why didn't you just correct it then? FishType1 22:49, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Sandtrap ITs Sandtrap people! Read the page. It's a new map. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 20:55, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I mean the pic!-Halo7 As far as i'm aware, that picture was given when asked for an image of the map "Sandbox". So we can only assume the picture is of Sandbox. The image stays for now. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 21:03, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Name Change? Shouldn't we move this page to a page called Sandbox (Level)? All of the other maps say (level) at the end. --Joem25 18:58, 28 January 2009 (UTC) First picture I found a low resolution screenshot here: http://xboxblog.at/blog/neue-halo-3-multiplayer-maps/ It's a blog run by Austrian Microsoft employees discussing the new maps. The screenshot is of pretty low quality, but you can see the layout of the map and that it features the Warthog and the Mongoose. The text sais that this map is customizebale by the user and that it features different vehicles.-- 18:52, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Look! Can anyone else tell that it is Epitaph!?!?!? Look in the background! The silhouette is OBVIOUSLY Epitaph! And when you look outside of Epitaph, you see a desert-y area! It is DEFINITELY the lower section of Epitaph! Dima110 06:15, 31 January 2009 (UTC) http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/asset_popup_viewer.aspx?at=59&cc=21&item=0 Better Quality! FishType1 18:35, 30 January 2009 (UTC) No, that's just one of the towers around the edge. Look at Epitaph's page, you'll see they look very different at the top. Person1 04:07, 21 February 2009 (UTC) New Pics & Info Info: http://xboxlive.ign.com/articles/950/950839p1.html Pics: http://xbox360.ign.com/dor/objects/734817/halo-3/images/halo-3-20090203091052540.html Forging Problems There seems like there will be a Forging problem though. I'm not able to edit the page and have no clue how to do fancy quotes and stuff but here is the text from the Bungie Weekly Update: We also wanted to let you in on a little trick we learned. It turns out that all the default objects on Sandbox are automatically and irrevocably factored into the OLN. That means that if you delete them and create a blank "canvas," you won't be reclaiming those objects and you'll ultimately hit your OLN value long before you really should. So, instead of making a "canvas," you should stack all of the original objects off to the side (spawn points included, they're also factored into the calculation), away from your build site, and save them for reuse later. That way, you'll be able to make the most out of the total number of objects you're given to work with. "OLN" is the Object Limit Number, which puts a cap on the number of each weapon, vehcile, item, etc. you can have on the map, even if you have the budget for more. Citation- http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=17195 Thanks SwimKid09 02:39, 8 February 2009 (UTC) The location of Sandbox and Sandtrap If Sandbox and Sandtrap are in the same location of the Halo universe, the planet seen in recent Sandbox screenshots would mean that Sandtrap (as well as Sandbox) would not be located on the Ark because the Ark has no orbiting planet, only a planet in the core of it. --FluffyEmoPenguin 00:36, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Indeed. It seems one of the biggest assumption we made was incorrect. When the map comes out, let's make sure we can't be on The Ark and then edit everything about Sandtrap and Aegis Fate. However, maybe the planet is the same that is on Snowbound...Mutoid Chief 14:00, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Floating? Does anyone know if Floating objects in the Sky Bubble will be the same as in the others (either Save & Quit or stacking)? Or will there be a sort of invisible floor that disappears in Custom Games that allows you to place the objects on the grid so they're all level? --'Reborn Knuxchao T ' 23:04, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Its pretty much always there but my guess is that you have to put the objects there and they will act like they are on the ground.Sith Venator 23:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome, thats what I was hoping for. --'Reborn Knuxchao T ' 03:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC) The Location Speculation I think I finally figured out where Sandbox is located. First of all, I think that Sandtrap and Sandbox are NOT located in the same place. It may simply be that the large ring and watchtowers around Sandbox and Sandtrap are just a common Forerunner structure that aren't specificly exclusive to one single area in the Halo universe. If Sandbox and Sandtrap are in different areas, I have speculated that Sandtrap is on the Ark because the UNSC frigate Aegis Fate that is hovering above was appearently located on the Ark. And that Sandbox is located on one of the moons of the Lekgolo (Hunter) homeworld of Te. This is because Te resembles a large, pale blueish gas giant with rings around it. The planet in the sky of Sandbox almost exactly resembles it. Te has two moons, Uhtua and Rantu, meaning that Sandbox is set on either one.--FluffyEmoPenguin 02:22, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I agree with your speculation on the location of sandbox but I do not believe sandtrap could be on the ark. Look at the atmospheric displays on the elephants, the makeup of sandtraps atmosphere is unbreatheable by humans, yet marines function fine on the ark. Zuranamee Ah, but if marines can't theoreticly breathe in Sandtrap's atmosphere, why would there have been a battle there? I'm pretty sure that this is an oversight. Also, where else could the Aegis Fate be? It was a major frigate in the Battle of the Ark.--FluffyEmoPenguin 06:32, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Smiley Face in the clouds It ain't there. Drawing it in doesn't count. Smoke 15:11, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :To add to what Smoke said, it is your own interpretation of what the cloud formation is. Everyone has different interpretations. However, when a large group agrees to a certain interpretation, the minorities would then conform to that interpretation... it's psychology...-5ub7ank(7alk) 15:17, 4 May 2009 (UTC)